This invention relates to enclosures, as for storing objects, and, more particularly, to a kit with components that can be assembled to define the enclosure.
It is known to construct enclosures from joinable panels as to facilitate the storage of valuable items, such as jewelry, clothing, guns, etc. This type of enclosure is commonly made from metal, for purposes of security. A removable closure element can be secured in a closed state by a key- or combination-type lock system. For purposes of structural integrity and security, the panels are commonly permanently joined together at the point of manufacture.
Aside from the fact that the manufacturing process may be relatively time consuming and expensive, the pre-assembly requires that the enclosure be shipped in an assembled state. The assembled enclosure may occupy a substantially greater volume than it does in a disassmbled state, which potentially increases space requirements, for purposes of display and inventorying, and costs associated with shipping.
In one form, the invention is directed to a kit for a securable enclosure having a front opening. The kit is placeable selectively in an assembled state and a disassembled state. The kit includes a top panel, first and second side panels, a rear panel, and first and second connector parts. The top panel, first and second side panels, and rear panel are connected to each other to bound a storage space accessible through the front opening. The first connector part is fixedly attached to one of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel. The second connector part is fixedly attached to another one of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel. The first and second connector parts are connectable, each to the other, without any additional separate parts, to releasably maintain the one and the another of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel, together with the kit in the assembled state.
In one form, the first connector part has a clip body and the second connector part has a repositionable lock hook that is releasably connectable to the clip body.
In one form, the lock hook is accessible only through the front opening with the kit in the assembled state.
In one form, the top panel is releasably connectable to each of the first and second side panels and rear panel through releasable, cooperating connector parts. One of the releasable, cooperating connector parts is fixedly attached to one of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel. Another of the cooperating connector parts is fixed to another of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel. The releasable, cooperating connector parts are connectable, each to the other, without any additional separate parts.
In one form, the kit further includes a front frame panel for a closure element. The front frame panel is releasably connectable to at least one of the top panel, first side panel, and second side panel through releasable, cooperating connector parts. One of the releasable, cooperating connector parts is fixedly attached to one of the front frame panel, top panel, first side panel, and second side panel. Another of the releasable cooperating connector parts is fixedly attached to another of the front frame panel, top panel, first side panel, and second side panel. The releasable cooperating connector parts are connectable, each to the other, without any additional separate parts.
The kit may further include a closure element that is mounted to the front frame panel for movement between a) an open position wherein the storage space can be accessed through the front opening and b) a closed position.
In one form, with the closure element in the closed position, the cooperating connector parts cannot be accessed from outside of the storage space.
The kit may further include a bottom panel which is releasably connected to at least one of the first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel.
The bottom panel may be releasably connected to the at least one of the first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel through releasable cooperating connector parts with one of the cooperating connector parts being attached to the bottom panel and another of the connector parts being attached to the at least one of the first side panel, second side panel and rear panel.
The kit may further include a reinforcing rod that extends between the top panel and the bottom panel. The reinforcing rod is spaced from each of the first and second side panels and the rear panel.
In one form, one of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel has a substantially flat, first surface and a first flange with a flat surface that is angularly disposed to the first surface. The another of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel has a substantially flat second surface and a second flange with a flat surface that is angularly disposed to the second surface. With the kit in the assembled state, the flat surface on the first flange is facially abutted to the flat surface on the second flange.
The first surface may be substantially orthogonal to the second surface.
The first and second connector parts may biasably draw the flat surfaces on the first and second flanges against each other.
The first and second flanges may each have an opening therethrough to accommodate the first and second connector parts.
The first and second connector parts may be releasably biasably held connected to each other.
In one form, the first and second connector parts define a connector assembly. The kit includes a plurality of connector assemblies including at least one connector assembly that acts between each of a) the top panel and at least one of the first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel, b) the first side panel and at least one of the top panel and rear panel, c) the second side panel and at least one of the top panel and the rear panel, and d) the rear panel and at least one of the top panel, the first side panel, and the second side panel.
In one form, the plurality of connector assemblies maintain the top panel, first and second side panels, and rear panel together with the kit in the assembled state without any separate fasteners.
In one form, a first of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel has a locating post thereon, and another of the top panel, first side panel, second side panel, and rear panel has a locating slot thereon to receive the locating post with the kit in the assembled state.
In one form, the locating post is fixed on the first panel.
In one form, the locating post includes a neck with an enlarged head thereon. The enlarged head is movable into the locating slot by moving the first panel in a first direction in a first line with the first and another panel in a first relative position. The slot is configured so that with the enlarged head moved through the slot, shifting of the first panel relative to the another panel transversely to the first line to a second relative position causes the enlarged head to act against the another panel to thereby block movement of the enlarged head out of the slot by movement of the first panel parallel to the first line oppositely to the first direction.
In one form, the kit further has a third connector part on the first panel and a fourth connector part on the another panel, with the third and fourth connector parts being releasably connectable, each to the other, to maintain the first and another panels in the second relative position.
The invention is also directed to a kit for a securable enclosure having a front opening. The kit is placeable selectively in an assembled state and a disassembled state. The kit has a plurality of panels that are connected together to bound a storage space accessible through the front opening, a first connector part fixedly attached to one of the panels, and a second connector part fixedly attached to another one of the panels. The first and second connector parts are connectable, each to the other, without any additional separate parts to releasably maintain the one and the another panels together with the kit in the assembled state.
The connection between the first and second connector parts may be releasable.
In one form, the one and the another of the panels have surfaces that are flat and substantially orthogonal to each other.
In one form, the one panel has a first flange with a flat surface that is angularly disposed to the surface on the one panel. The another panel has a second flange with a flat surface that is angularly disposed to the surface on the another panel. With the kit in the assembled state, the flat surfaces on the first and second flanges are facially abutted to each other.
The first connector part may include a clip body, with the second connector part including a repositionable lock hook that is releasably connectable to the clip body.
The first and second connector parts may be releasably, biasably held connected to each other.
In one form, a first of the panels has a locating post thereon and another of the panels has a locating slot thereon to receive the locating post with the kit in the assembled state.
In one form, the locating post is fixed on the first panel.
In one form, the locating post includes a neck with an enlarged head on the neck. The enlarged head is movable into the locating slot by moving the first panel in a first direction in a first line with the first and another panel in a first relative position. The slot is configured so that with the enlarged head moved through the slot, shifting of the first panel relative to the another panel transverse to the first line to a second relative position causes the enlarged head to act against the another panel to thereby block movement of the enlarged head out of the slot by movement of the first panel parallel to the first line oppositely to the first direction.